One of the most difficult things to teach a pet animal such as a dog is to stay within a predetermined distance from its master or from a particular location such as the home. To accomplish this lesson, persistence is required so that not one instance of the dog exceeding the predetermined distance goes unchecked.
While in the prior art, animals have worn remotely operated shocking devices for training purpose, to my knowledge, no signalling or training system for an animal has heretofore included a ranging system for automatically triggering the signalling means.